My Last Escape
by Ninabear23
Summary: Serena in her last escape from her kidnappers try to find her family, but along the way she finds love. When she finds her family she finds the man she is to marry but she has no idea what to do and her kidnappers are still loose
1. Chapter 1

_I belonged to the most powerful kingdom, the earth kingdom. My father was the king of the earth kingdom. I had a brother and a sister. There names were Soka and Songo. I never knew I had any brother's or sister's was because there fighting teacher stole me when she found out I possessed all 4 elements. I have the crest moon to prove it. At this time people like me where not treated fair, we were special and some people were fine with it but, most people were nasty to us. This reason I would find out later in my life. When Sakura stole me, my father sent all his guards to look for us. They came back empty handed every time. Well let me start my story from my last escape._

I was running from my mother's men. I could see the light at the end of the forest. After I ran into the meadow I stopped and turned around to see "Jet, my mother's late husband. He looked at me and said "Your mother will be upset to know that you got free."

I looked him in the eyes and said "Go to hell."

I turned and ran out of the meadow to the nearest village. When I saw the fire village I stopped and rested. After a while I started to worry about them finding out about me. I decided if any one asked it is a scar from a battle. I put some dust on it to make it look like a scar.

When I went into the village I just walked around. I saw an old man outside an abandoned house watering the flowers. I went over and helped him.

"Sir, do you mind if I live here? I'll take care of the house and the garden and everything."

The man looked down and said "Yes you can have it. I don't want it any more, it's old." I thanked him and he left.

I went to the market to buy some food with the money I have saved.

While I was there I saw I boy following me the whole time. He followed me half way home when I heard him say "What are you doing here?" I turned around and looked at him and said "I'm walking to my house." He looked at me with anger. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I came to live here in harmony, and live my life like everyone else". I turned and started walking and then my back felt on fire. I fell to the ground screaming. It hurt to move or turn.

"What are you going to do now?" I tried to water bend to heal my back.

He came over and kick me. I shouted in pain. Everything was turning blurry, I was losing conciseness.

"Stop that right now!" A voice I didn't recognize. I felt him pick me up, then I blacked out. When I woke up I saw a guy. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. He put his hand on my hand and said in a sweet voice "Don't get up, you don't have enough strength to" I looked at him with wide scared eyes, he said "don't be afraid I wont hurt you" I just looked at him. He said "are you hungry?" I nodded my head yes and, he grabbed a bowl and sat it next to me. He helped me sit up. Then I started to eat. When I was done he said "What's your name?" I looked at him "Lady Serena Luna, and you?"

"Mako…" then we just looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Then he said "I bought you new clothes, I had a maid put it on you"

"Thank you" he looked at me and said "Would you like to go down stairs?" I nodded me head he helped me to my feet. "Does anything hurt you?" I looked at him and said "No" he smiled and helped me to the kitchen and to sit in a chair. He made us some tea. We started to talk to each other.

Then he said "Where are you from?" I looked at him and said "My mother said she was banished from her home village when I was a few days old" Mako said "What was her home village?" I blinked "She never told me." Mako got up and made himself some more tea.

Then he asked "Is your mother here with you?" I looked at my hands "No . . . . I ran away from her" he turned around and said "Why did you run away? She's probably looking for you!" I looked at him with anger in my eyes "You wouldn't understand if I told you" then he said "Try me" I yelled "She wanted to kill me and make my body hers, like my father does" and then Mako said "Your parents are Ty Lee and Jet?" I looked away and said "Yes" he said "You don't look or act like them" I looked at him and said "I know, I think they stole me from my real family"

Mako came over to me and hugged me. He said "They wont find you here Serena I promise" I looked at him with sad eyes and said "No one can protect me from them . . . the last time I tried to hide from them they killed everyone" he looked at me and said "You don't know what powers I possess Serena"

"And you don't know what there capable of Mako" then he hugged me. I never knew what safety felt like until he hugged me. Then I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Where are you Mako I need to tell you what happened in the village market" then I clung to Mako and Started to panic. He held me and said "Don't worry about him Serena, he won't dare hurt you again" he held me tight to his body. Zhao came in and said "What is she doing here?" Mako looked at him and said "She is staying here as my personal…. Friend" Zhao said "Why do you have to fall for a girl who can potentially kill you Mako? Why?" Mako looked at me and said "I should have killed you when I had the chance" Mako punched Zhao in the face

"If you don't like it then get out of my house and never come back" Zhao ran to the front door and left. Mako looked at me and said "I'm so sorry you had to see that Serena" I looked at my hands and said "Its ok I know it's my fault"

I got up and walked to the room. A few minutes later Mako came in and said "Are you all right Serena?" I looked at him and said "Yea.." Mako came over and held me. He said "Mako I have to tell you something important" I looked at him. He looked at me and said "I never want you to leave" he held me in his arms, I said "I never want to leave" we looked at each other and he said "I want you to be mine Serena"

"I'll be yours Mako" I laid my head on his shoulder. Then a girl said "Master Mako, your father is here to speak with you" Mako said "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes, take him to my study" she walked away. Mako looked at me and said "Do you want to come with me?" I looked at him and said "Sure"

We walked to his study. When I entered Mako's study I saw a man that looked like Mako. Mako sat in his chair, and I stood next to him. The man said "What have you done to your brother?" Mako said "He insulted Serena so I hit him" Mako's father said "That is not the proper way Mako I th-" Mako yelled

"He tried to kill her father! Did he tell you that?" Mako's father said "Then you shouldn't have chose to love an avatar" Mako stood up and said in a dark cold voice "How dare you say that to the leader of the Fire clan, now get out now" Mako's father got up and left. Mako sat down and took a deep breath. He looked at me and said "I'm sorry you had to see that Serena" I looked at the floor and said "I've had worse" I walked out of room and walked back to my room and sat on the bed. I looked at the window; I walked over to it and looked out. I heard a knock on the door, I turned around and saw Mako he looked at me and said "May I come in?" I said "Yes"

He walked over to me and said "Are you alright Serena?" I looked at him and said "Yea I'm fine Mako" I started to rub my arm. He looked at me and said "What's wrong with your arm?" he held my hand and pulled up my sleeve and saw that my arm was burned. I looked away; he looked at me and said "When did this happen to you Serena?" I said "When Zhao looked at me, his eyes turned red"

Mako said "Let me have someone look at it." I looked at him and said "It will be gone by morning" I pulled my hand away and put my arms around myself. I fell to my knees and said "Why can't I be accepted by others?" he knelt beside me and held me while I cried. When I calmed down he cupped my face in his hands and said "The only people who you need to worry about is me and you"


End file.
